


home

by fadedredscarf



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Light Angst, but it's still yor/loid, implied yor/loid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedredscarf/pseuds/fadedredscarf
Summary: for yor briar, home is where the heart is.
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	home

**Author's Note:**

> forger family brainrot!! forger family brainrot. forger family brainrot :)

The heavy color of dusk lit the cozy home that belonged to a peculiar family. 

One may think they were like any other normal family, but these particular people were far from it. Each of them had played their own part in making themselves look picture perfect. 

A young woman had been sweeping the floor of the home, cleaning up the comically large clumps of fur that belonged to the family dog. She had already made her “daughter” watch her favourite cartoon on the television to distract her from doing anything else since it was nearing dinner-time, so right now, the woman was waiting for her “husband” to come home and help her prepare their meals. This was usually the hour when he came home, and he would normally inform beforehand if he was running late. After all, he was a busy doctor, so she understood the burden that came with his workload. 

Finally, as the woman predicted, the wooden door of the home  _ clacked _ open, and a figure of a slender, tall blonde man entered the house. The black haired woman lifted her head to the direction of the door in excitement - but before she could greet her husband hello...    
  
“Loid?” The man did not respond back to her call. 

On this one evening, something was clearly, very wrong. 

There was a glint of heavy sadness in this man’s eyes. He hid it well under the shadow of his fedora. 

The woman was known to be simple-minded to her peers, but after she had spent months together with him in this supposed “marriage”, the woman had ironically picked up his mannerisms here and there and used her intuition to cheer him on like a real wife would. And this moment was no exception for her to use that intuition again to try to understand him better - because to her knowledge, this man was irritatingly secretive. There was just something about him that she wanted to know more about but couldn’t, due to how good he was in masking his feelings. Maybe a part of this intuition was thanks to her experience as an  _ assassin _ , but on the other hand, after undertaking this fake marriage, she was also worried about him…  _ as a wife. _

As the skies were growing darker, the thoughts of a young woman began to wander in circles. What could have possibly dragged his morale down until he wouldn’t say anything back? This was unlike him at all.

Her arms dropped low, with the grip on the broomstick on hand turning weaker. The black haired woman could feel her feet approach closer to the man, concern being clear in her eyes. 

“Loid? Are you alright?” This time, the man barely turned his head to meet her eyes. There was something  _ clearly _ bothering him, she just knew it.    
  
“I’m fine, Yor. It’s fine.” Loid could only give her a pained grin in response. 

Yor bit her inner cheek and sighed, resting the broomstick aside to a wall. She paced closer to Loid and stared directly to his eyes. 

“Look, I’m not sure what happened at work…” The black haired woman took a deep breath in, recollecting herself and her thoughts. “But I’m here for you.”

There was a pause for a moment between the two. Yor noticed the hesitation in Loid; again, she knew and sensed that he was repressing something from her, and it looked like Loid was about to interject her words, denying her support. It was obvious that the man was trying to be as recluse as possible, and this hurt her heart greatly. 

Yor took another deep breath in again. She was not the best at showing emotion and affection, but she wanted to make this one count.

“I’m not going anywhere, okay?” Her hands picked the man’s rough palms and gently squeezed it tight. “Everything’s going to be okay, Loid.” 

Suddenly, without realizing, Yor’s body moved to embrace his. Before noticing that she hugged him without notice, Loid returned the favor, and they were now both hugging each other tightly. Even though there were no words exchanged right now, both of them understood one thing - that they were truly there for each other. 

“Mama… I’m hungry…” a cheeky voice interrupted. The little girl who was the daughter of the family plopped down from the sofa and marched towards the couple while she rubbed her eyes in boredom, with the family dog following suit. She stopped on her tracks as soon as she saw her parents and blinked rapidly, confused by what was going on. 

“Papa…? Mama...?” The little girl tilted her head aside.

“-!” It didn’t take a second for Yor to immediately pull away from Loid as she finally noticed that she let herself get  _ that _ close to him. 

“It’s n-not what you th-think, Anya!” She coughed out of nervousness, and faced Loid for a reply. “R-Right, Loid?”

To the woman’s surprise, she no longer saw worry in his eyes anymore. 

This time, Yor was able to work out that the man’s gaze had grown tender - almost as if he had made the decision to become vulnerable around her. 

Was he... showing her that he trusts on her word? 

Not knowing what the answer was, the woman would only keep staring at her partner with curiosity; and as if he noticed she was trying to assess his thoughts, Loid could only let out a chuckle to the two. 

“Right...” He took off his fedora and placed it on a coat rack next to him.

If he really did decide to trust in her more, then that would make her incredibly happy. 

“Let’s get ready for dinner now, shall we?” The man kneeled down to Anya, petting her head. He extended his arm wide and awaited for the girl to take it. 

“Okay!” Anya saluted. “Let’s go, Bond! I’m sure you’re hungry too!” She politely nudged the neck of the fuzzy white dog - and with that, the three proceeded to walk to the kitchen. 

Yor watched the two interact in content. Clasping her hands together tightly, she vowed quietly to herself that she would do anything for this family to always be safe and happy. 

Because for once, this woman had never felt a sense of belonging anywhere before in her life. 

And now here she was - at home, where her heart is.


End file.
